want to be popular
by jacksontheson187
Summary: percy jackson is nerd. annabeth chase is popular. what will happen between them and around them? percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: want to be popular

Percy pov

Ring, ring, ring, ring….. ugh I groaned. This is the first day in school for my junior year/I never really liked schools, always I was the nerd that everybody laughed at him including the girls.

I have only one friend – Grover underwood.

We are friend a lot of years and I love him( as friend, I am not gay!).

This year I don't want to be the nerd I was but how I supposed to do this?!

How I supposed to behave?! I don't know!

"percy" I heard shouted from the kitchen "wake up, school today" my mom shouted. "I am up" I shouted back. My mom is the greatest person and I love her. Her name is sally Jackson and her parents died when she was five and she had to move to her uncle. She met my dad- Poseidon on Montauk beach and there was the place they fell in love with each other.

I got up from my bed and went to dress. I put on myself blue shirt and blue pants and went to my kitchen. My mom cooked my favorite food- blue cookies. I started to eat the cookies when my mom asked me "so… you excited for your junior year" I looked at her and saw her smiled "a little" I answered to her and smiled back.

"you need to hurry the bus will be here in 3 minutes" she told me. I jumped from my chair and took my bag and ran to the bus. When I arrived to school I see my friend grover. "what's up" he asked me.

"good so how was your summer?" I asked him. Grover has a short curly brown hair, bright skin and brown eyes. He shorter than me but still higher than most of the girls in our school. " good I guess" he answered to me.

We started to go to our lockers. When we got there we began to take our books for our classes and suddenly someone pushed me so hard that I was need to stop myself and not fall. Everybody around me started to laughing. I looked up to see who the one who pushed me and I see my biggest enemy in school- luke castellan. He is the captain of the football team I school and all the girls are in love with him. he has short blond hair, blue eyes and a scar on his face. He looked at me and said "Jackson, how are you doing? It was fun to stayed at home with your mom all the summer?" all his friends started to laughing around me. I blushed and started walking to the class. Grover ran after me with scared face. Grover and I are scared from them." Are you ok" he asked me finally." Yes don't worry" I told him with smile. He looked at me and said "ok….". we arrived to our first class- math

. I have ADHD and dyslexia and because of this I bad in the most class accept swimming. Everybody who saw me swim told me that I am good and I need to go to the school's team, but I always scared to try because some guys in the team always laughed at me and said " you will never be in the team Jackson you are loser".so I never try. I started looking on annabeth chase the most beautiful girl in school and my secret crush from eight grade. We have never talk to each other but many time I saw her laughing when some guys in cafeteria hit me liked everybody else. One day I promised I will be popular and annabeth chase will be my girlfried.

after few classes that were boring it was the time for lunch in the cafetria. grover and i took piza and sat in the last table in the cafetria."man i cant hold it i must get her" suddenly grover told me. i knew that the he loves juniper but no so much. she was short girl with brown eyes and hair and tan skin= pretty and popular girl.

i started laughing..." hey its not funny dude i think that i love her, she is very beautiful and cute and smart too" he continue to talk about how perfect she is..." man stop talking about her you know that you will never get hair she is populat and you are not" i said to him. his face turned to sad face." you write" he finally told me. i was coming to comfort him when luke and his friends come to us." so what's up my friends i so love you" everybody in the cafetria started to laugh and i started to blushing. " what do you want from us luke? what did whe do to you? stop laughing at us and go to hell!" i yelled at him. all the students were in shock even looked at me with red faceand came to me and hit me and i fell. all the students started laughing again. i got up and came to hit him when someone yelled "stop". it was nico the new guy from english class. he came to me and looked at luke.

"leave them alone they dont do to you anything so just leave them" nico said to luke.

luke turned to red and said "only because you are new student i leave you and them alone but next time that you will do this you will be sorry". luke and his friends left the table." thanx man" i said to him with smile.

he looked at me and said "no problem dude". everybody in the cafetria started to ignore us again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-new friend

"maybe we are not popular because our look?" I said to grover after the argument. Grover looked at me and said "I think so…". Suddenly nico showed up in front of us and said " what did you talk about?"

Grover and I tensed ... Tell him about our problem? We had talk about it before and we agreed that our problem and goal that we have we don't talk with other people.

"ahhh…" grover started to say, but I stopped him

"if you want to know what our big problem first of all you need to be close to us for trust in you…understood?" I said to nico.

He looked at me ,I could see his face thinking about it, finally he said

"don't worry, I will get your trust..".

Grover looked at me first and after it he looked at nico and asked

"how can you be so sure about it?"

Nico looked at us with hurt face and said:

"when the time is right, I will tell you why".

I looked at nico , he wore black clothes and it seemed that he is emo, with is black eyes that if you looked at them you Get frightened, his hair was brown and covered half of his eyes, in total he doesn't look like someone that had terrible life and someone who get Degraded every day at school by Bullies like luke and his friends.

Than I looked at grover and I saw the nerd at him,

He was short like 5'6, he has problem in the legs so he walked weird ,his eyes were brown, he has curly brown hair who reach to his shoulder like mine ( but I have black hair), and he wears glasses like the glasses harry potter has and I have.

Suddenlythe bell rang, time to return to classes I thought…

"so nico, want to go to my house after school with grover?" I asked nico.

He smiled and said: "sure".

We walked to our classes, I walked to the pool for my swimming lesson.

Ohh I forgot to tell you, I am good at one staff- swimming like my father who was good at it too.

In the last lesson at this day I had Chemistry with grover and nico.

We arrived first to the class and seat in the last chairs at class.

Slow and slow all the students got inside include luke and his friends and annabeth and her friends.

"hey percy" nico whisper to me.

"what?" I asked.

" who is the girl with black hair,black clothes and her eyes are blue?"

He looked at thalia.

"this is thalia one of the most popular girl at school, you don't have a chance man" I laughed.

"we will see about it" he said with such confidence that I thought he really means it.

After half hour I fell a sleep. Suddenly I wake up on the floor.

"how I get there?" I asked my self.

I looked around and see grover and nico in the corner, luke and his friends beside me and annabeth and her friends close to us.

"what do you want this time luke?" I asked luke

He looked at me with a smile and said :" I don't want anything accept that I don't want you to be in this school, why? Because you are ugly" he and his friends started to laugh even annabeth and her friends were smiled from this.

I looked at them and start running.

When I got to the bus I saw grover and nico were walking to me.

"are you ok percy?" grover asked.

I nodded.

"so.." nico said: "lets forgot what was happened and lets go to your house percy"

I smiled to him, I felt that we will be very good friends.

"lets go my friends" I said and we started walking to my house.

I know I have mistake in grammer but I don't from English country so if I had big mistake you can tell me and I fixed it, give me some Idea if you wants too.

Hope you like it.


End file.
